nbc_daytimefandomcom-20200214-history
Brady family
The Brady family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Patrick Brady (deceased) Second Generation: *Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) Third Generation: *Colleen Brady (deceased) *Shawn Brady (deceased) *Eric Brady I (deceased) *Molly Brady (deceased) Fourth Generation: *'John Black' *'Roman Brady' *Kimberly Brady *'Kayla Brady' *François "Frankie" Brady *Maxwell "Max" Brady *Colin Murphy Fifth Generation: *'Brady Black' *Isabella "Belle" Black *Caroline "Carrie" Brady *'Eric Brady II' *'Samantha "Sami" Brady' *Cassie Brady *Rex Brady *Andrew Donovan IV *'Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan' *Stephanie Johnson *'Joseph "Joey" Johnson' Sixth Generation: *Claire Brady *Unnamed Reed *'William "Will" Horton III' *'John "Johnny" DiMera' *'Alice "Allie" Horton' *'Sydney DiMera' Seventh Generation: *'Arianna Horton' Family Tree: Patrick Brady (deceased) * m. Nora Brady 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Peter "Pete" Brady (deceased) *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Colleen Brady (deceased 2008) ***** a. Santo DiMera (deceased) ****** c. John Black {given up for adoption} ******* m. Marlena Evans 1986-1991 ******* a. Isabella Toscano (deceased 1992) ******** c. Brady Black (born 1992) ********* m. Chloe Lane 2005-2008 ******* m. Isabella Toscano 1992 (deceased 1992) ******* a. Marlena Evans ******** c. Isabella "Belle" Black (born 1993) ********* a. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ********** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ********* m. Philip Kiriakis 2005-2007 ********* s. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady ********** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2006) ********* m. Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady 2007- ******* a. Kristen Blake ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1996) ******* m. Susan Banks 1997 ******* m. Marlena Evans 1999-2005 ******* m. Hope Williams 1999-2012 ******* m. Marlena Evans 2006-2008 ******* m. Marlena Evans 2009-2012 **** c. Shawn Brady (deceased 2008) ***** m. Caroline Brady 19??-2008 ****** c. Roman Brady ******* m. Anna Fredericks 19??-1982 ******** c. Caroline "Carrie" Brady ********* m. Austin Reed 1997-1999 ********* m. Lucas Horton 2006 ********* m. Austin Reed 2006- ********** c. Unnamed Reed (born 2013) ******* m. Marlena Evans 1984-1994 ******** c. Eric Brady II (born 1984) ******** c. Samantha "Sami" Brady (born 1984) ********* a. Lucas Horton ********** c. William "Will" Horton III (born 1995) *********** a. Gabriela "Gabi" Hernandez ************ c. Arianna Horton (born 2013) ********* m. Austin Reed 1996-1997 ********* m. Brandon Walker 2003 ********* r. Elvis "E.J." DiMera ********** c. John "Johnny" DiMera (born 2007) ********* m. Lucas Horton 2007 ********** c. Alice "Allie" Horton (born 2007) ********* m. Elvis "E.J." DiMera 2007-2008 ********** c. Sydney DiMera (born 2009) ********* m. Rafael "Rafe" Hernandez 2010-2012 ******* s. Katherine "Kate" Roberts ******** c. Cassie Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ******** c. Rex Brady {carried by Marlena Evans} ********* a. Miriam "Mimi" Lockhart ********** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2004) ******* m. Katherine "Kate" Roberts 2003-2005 ******* a. Marlena Evans ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2005) ****** c. Kimberly Brady ******* a. Shane Donovan ******** c. Andrew Donovan IV (born 1986) ******* m. Paul Stewart 1986 ******* m. Shane Donovan 1987-1991 ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1987) ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1989) ******** c. Jeannie "Theresa" Donovan (born 1991) ****** c. Kayla Brady ******* m. Jack Deveraux Sr. 1987-1988 (deceased 2012) ******* m. Steven "Steve" Johnson 1988-1990 ******** c. Stephanie Johnson (born 1990) ******* m. Steven "Steve" Johnson 1990- ******** c. Joseph "Joey" Johnson (born 2008) ****** c. François "Frankie" Brady {adopted} ******* m. Jennifer Horton 2006 ****** c. Maxwell "Max" Brady {adopted} **** c. Eric Brady I (deceased) **** c. Molly Brady (deceased) ***** m. Unknown man 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Colin Murphy Category:Days of our Lives families